Under the Moonlight
by chikahchik
Summary: Confessions are made under the moonlight. Draco.x.Harry


**NOTE: **Written when I was dying of boredom in class, way back in the tenth grade…so…the characters are quite OOC. And really, it's basically plotless; just contains your old-school fluff. READ AND REVIEW; tell me what you think, please and thanks!**  
DISCLAIMER: **characters are not mine**  
WARNING: **shounen-ai, boy/boy, slash**  
PAIRING: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter**  
SUMMARY: **___Confessions are made under the moonlight._

. . . . . .

**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

Draco Malfoy looked up into the gradually darkening sky. When did he ever begin to feel this way? Everything was just so confusing, they hate each other; so how was it possible for him to become so nervous and tongue tied every time they were near each other? He couldn't even come up with great insults anymore!

"Grrr! Why me?" he exclaimed across the empty field.

"Are you going crazy, Malfoy?" a familiar voice came from behind him.

Draco slightly jumped, but regained his composure before he turned around and faced his intruder. "Do you make it a habit to intrude in other people's business, Potter?"

Harry Potter arched an eyebrow but said nothing in response. All he did was sit down beside the other boy and watched the sun set beyond the horizon. Already, Draco could feel his heart pumping violently behind his ribcage. He hated to admit it, but only Harry had the capability of arousing such reactions from him.

But no matter how much he was falling apart on the inside, he still remained indifferent on the outside. "Did you need anything, Potter?" he spat.

Harry shrugged. "Just felt like being out here. Is that a problem?"

Draco almost blurted out: _"Hell no!"_ but he caught himself in time. Instead, he said, "Obviously. How could I enjoy my time in peace while you're right here?"

"Am I distracting you?" Harry asked slyly.

"No! You're a pain the a-,"

"-I got it! I'm annoying you; I'll leave then."

"Or you could drown yourself in the lake. At least then, you wouldn't be a bother anymore."

Harry stayed silent. He stared out into the distance, then whispered, "Maybe..."

Draco looked toward his companion in time to see the boy standing up. Without a word, Harry began to walk away. Draco watched him go, noticing the absence of the usual _Potter-confidence_ that surrounded him.

He didn't know what came over him, but soon, Draco found himself running after Harry and yelling out: "Potter! Wait!" with every step he took. But the other boy made no sign of hearing him; this only caused Draco to increase his speed. He still had no idea why he was going after Harry, all he knew was that if he let the boy go now, he would've regretted it forever.

Finally, Draco caught his prey. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and roughly turned him around. The sight before him made his heart break into a million tiny pieces. Harry's eyes were red and swollen, but there were no tears.

"Potter..." Draco began.

"...you weren't the first person to suggest that I should die," Harry stated dully.

Draco felt his stomach twist at what he'd just been been told. "What?"

"Many people have implied that I should die. Very first person was Trelawney, making a prophesy about me; second was Voldemort-he tried to kill me; third was Dumbledore telling me about the prophesy-that alone suggested that if I screw up, I'm dead. There were also the Death Eaters, Slytherins...some of my friends...I guess it would-,"

"No! Don't even think like that-don't say it!"

"Why do you care? You just told me to go drown."

"I didn't mean it! I'm_ Malfoy_-I_ have_ to say things like that to you. It's like...a natural thing. I insult you, you hex me, we're all happy."

"Things aren't like that anymore...at least, everything's changed for me."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to elaborate. Draco was disappointed, but pushed no further. He couldn't think of anything more to do other than to pull Harry towards him and hold the boy tightly. Somehow, this made Draco feel more complete; he had Harry in his arms and that made everything seem so right.

"I'm here for you, Harry," Draco whispered.

He heard Harry chuckle. "You just called me by my first name."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No. It just sounded...odd"

"Yes, but saying it felt natural."

Harry smiled and whispered, "Draco..."

Hearing his name coming from between those lips, Draco's heart soared; it had rolled off Harry's tongue smoothly and sounded perfect. He slightly pulled away and studied Harry's face. The boy _was_ beautiful. His eyes were enticing-how come nobody noticed that? All everyone saw were Lily Potter's eyes. But to Draco, Harry's eyes were totally his own; they made him look exquisite.

Draco hadn't noticed how long he was staring until Harry said, "Is something wrong, Malfoy?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "Are we back to last names again?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Old habit."

"S'okay."

Once again, Draco's attention was drawn back to Harry's features. He brought his hand up to carress the other boy's cheeks; he smiled at the smoothness of Harry's skin. Then he realized that he wasn't granted permission to be doing that. Draco immediately withdrew his hand. He saw HArry's face change into an expression of confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked.

"I thought you didn't like it..." Draco responded.

"Did I say anything like that?"

"Well...no. But I -,"

"No _buts_. If I didn't say anything-or _do_ anything-then everything's fine."

Draco smirked. "I'll store that information for future reference."

He brought his hand up to Harry's cheek again. Harry's lips curved up to form a small, unsure smile. Draco traced his thumb over the smooth skin and smiled. He felt so much at peace, and best of all: Harry wasn't pushing him away. Slowly, Draco began leaning down. When Harry responded by tilting his head up, Draco knew that he was lost; all traces of self-control he had left had flown away with the evening wind.

The moon was full and shining brightly above them as their lips connected after a long awaited meeting. Draco moaned; was in heaven. It seemed like all those fights he had with Harry were nothing but nightmares, meant to be forgotten.

"Wow..." Harry murmured when they broke apart for air after what felt like forever.

Draco grinned. He agreed with Harry's statement; he wanted more, but when he tilted his head forward once again, Harry stopped him.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, his expression serious.

Draco sighed. He didn't know what it all meant either. All he knew was that he wanted to feel Harry's lips and so he acted on it. "Whatever you want it to mean. I admit, I wanted to know what it would felt like to kiss you-just like every other girl...and probably, boy, out there."

"That's the only reason?" Harry sounded disappointed.

"That's the only reason that's acceptable..."

"No it's not. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to," Draco said bluntly.

"Why did you want to?"

"You ask too many questions!"

"Deal with it! Now give me an answer!"

Draco closed his eyes and thought about what he could say. He could tell Harry the truth and risk being ridiculed, or he could lie about his feelings and lose Harry. Either way, he believes that he wouldn't be able to have the other boy. It was now or never; he might as well. He'd lose nothing-nothing but the person that mattered the most to him. "Because I love you."

He felt Harry stiffen in his arms. He awaited the rejection, but the other boy didn't say anything. Suddenly, he felt a light kiss being placed on his lips; it was so light that it felt like a passing wind. Draco's eyes snapped open; Harry was smiling at him. "Good...because I love you too."

Draco was surprised. He never would've believed it was possible for his feelings to be returned, especially by Harry Potter. This was just all too unreal! He leaned down once more and covered Harry's mouth with his again, to make sure that this was all happening. He had to be positive that he wasn't dreaming-his imagination tended to get away with him when it came to Harry.

The other boy's lips moved in sync with his; it felt wonderful! Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's. "I love you," he whispered, a bright smile on his face.

Harry smiled widely, his eyes shimmering as the light from the moon and the stars shone on it. "I've waited so long to hear you say that. I still can't believe you felt the same way I did..."

"I can't believe you felt the same way too. I thought all hope was just in vain."

"I guess the fates had something else in store for us; they wanted us to be together, it seems."

"Well...good for them! I knew they were useful for something..." Draco grinned.

Harry laughed. "Quiet, you! Do you want them to curse us?"

"As long as I have you...I think I'll be fine."

"Ditto!"

And with that, Harry and Draco sealed their relationship under the moonlight with a kiss that surpassed all the other great kisses ever shared.

**END**


End file.
